ebooktestfandomcom-20200214-history
Product Development Toolkit Quick Start
The Product Development Toolkit (PDT) contains almost all the PC-based tools and documentation needed by individual device-creation engineers to create products based on the Symbian platform, develop code to contribute to the platform, and/or develop products to complement the platform. This includes software developers (board bring up, device-drivers, middleware, applications, defect fixing), test & quality assurance engineers, and variant-creation engineers. This QuickStart states the system requirements for your desktop environment, and explains how you get, install, update, and test, the Product Development Toolkit. It also covers how you use the PDT with the software kits: SDK, PDK and iSSK. Toolkit Installation Pre-requisites First confirm that your desktop development environment meets the system requirements. Almost every tool you need for product development is in the PDT; However for licensing reasons the following ActiveState components are not included, so you need to install them yourself: * ActivePerl 5.6.1 or later * ActivePython 2.5.1 or later Note: if these are missing the installer will in most cases allow you to continue with the installation but will provide a warning and will point you to the correct download location for the above packages. Installation The PDT installer can be downloaded from here. Simply run the installer exe file. The installer will then help you install all the tools you need and set up your environment (note that there are no installer options - all tools will be installed). The default installation directory is C:\Symbian\Tools\PDT_''VersionNumber''\, and installed tools can be accessed from from the Windows Start Menu: Start | All Programs | Symbian Foundation PDT ''', or from the command line. After installation you will need to configure your environment to support command line building for the emulator as this is not automatically set up by the PDT installer. The easiest way to do this is to use the tool provided: * From the windows '''start button select: Start | All Programs | Symbian Foundation PDT v1.4.0 | Carbide.c++ | Configure environment for WINSCW command line Patch Installation (if necessary) Some PDT releases are found to need patches after release - for example PDK1.3 must be patched with a new version of SBSv2 (Raptor 2.9.2_p2 (Bug 1302 + Bug 1606 Patch) in the Downloads section). This is a simple matter of replacing the installed raptor folder (by default at C:\Symbian\Tools\PDT_1.4\raptor) with the patch. In the general case, you should check your PDT release's "Downloads" section to see if a patch is required. PDK Overlay The PDT installation includes some target-side agents and utilities that need to be part of development kits, but which aren't specific to a particular version of the platform; these need to be copied into Product Development Kits (for example, the target-side TRK debugger binaries for inclusion in ROM). To do this navigate to the overlay tool from the Windows start menu: Start | All Programs | Symbian Foundation PDT v1.0 | PDK_Overlay Tool | Platform_Overlay Tool. Then enter the location of your SDK/PDK (the directory which contains the ) so that the tools can be copied. Testing your Installation When you have installed both the PDT and a PDK you should test that your development environment is correctly set up. You may also want to consult the Development Environment Troubleshooting Guide if you experience problems with your installation. Updating your Installation Tools that are integrated into Carbide.c++ may be updated using the normal Eclipse update process, as documented in Carbide Help: Carbide.c++ User Guide > Carbide.c++ Overview > Introduction > Updating Carbide.c++. The update will include tools in both the ADT and PDT. Tools that are not part of Carbide can not be updated via the update site; when necessary the whole PDT will be updated. Using the PDT with software kits Software kits (also referred to as "devices") are managed through Carbide: select Menu: Windows | Preferences | Carbide.c++ | SDK Preferences. The PDT is intended to be used in conjunction with one or more Product Development Kits (PDK). As the PDK is delivered as a set of zips, it will be necessary to create a "device entry" so that the kit can be recognised by the tools. Detailed instructions are given in the PDK QuickStart. The iSSK (Symbian^2 only) is a source-only delivery; it is usually overlaid directly over a PDK and therefore does not need its own device entry. While not a normal development environment, the PDT may also be used with application development SDKs. In this case a device is automatically set up for the Kit; you may however still need to use the devices command (see below) to change the kit to whichever environment you are currently working on. Note: If you have installed an SDK you can also manage devices/kits through the devices.exe tool (» Symbian OS Tools And Utilities » Kit management » How to manage development for multiple device types). Summary This Quick Start guide has described how to download and install the Product Development Toolkit. You should also install one or more Product Development Kits (PDK). If you are a member of the Symbian Foundation working on Symbian^2 you may also may also install the iSSK. Related Information The following "essential" product development tools are not present in the toolkits. * RVCT * Mercurial. Find Out More About Source Code and Mercurial Product Development Toolkit Toolkit Toolkit Category:Tools Category:Kits